Carlos De Vil (Grown Darkly)
Carlos De Vil is a major character of the fan work, Descendants: Grown Darkly' ', and the son of Cruella De Vil. The premise behind the contrast between this variation and his canon self is that of him and his friends not being sent to Auradon, therefore not receiving their redeeming character development. Instead received darker characterization, especially after his mother's passing in the future. Personality - Carlos used to be one of the nicer VKs and would rarely be seen doing anything bad. For the longest time, he was treated like a slave by his mother rather than her own child. Eventually after Cruella's passing (later revealed to be caused by Carlos himself), his darker nature has currently become more actively aggressive. He presently prides himself as the most active of the villains on the Isle. Once being younger and weaker than most of his peers, Carlos used to be found submissive and bullied. But after his darker nature became outward, that ceased. Such would be of his demanding behavior towards Harry and Jace Badun, his "henchmen"/former bullies. He currently supplies their smoking habits, which he holds hostage in order to command them. He presently takes charge of situations, using his intellect to make wise endeavors such as investments, technology, etc. An example would be his give away of his mother's possessions to the Isle's poor populace, providing himself with a positive public image. The primary difference between this Carlos and his canon self- his fear of dogs. Due to not going to Auradon, Carlos never got over this phobia. In fact, due to years of maintaining it, his phobia of dogs had evolved into resentment. But he managed to compensate such emotions with a powerful fondness of cats such as his pets, Vitani and Frieda, two jungle cats that he has bred. This may have sourced from his ownership of his old pet kitten, Beelzebub, from his childhood. Carlos cares about his friends deeply and sees them as his older siblings. Evie was the first person that he ever considered as a friend. In fact, due to the path this Carlos' life took, his and Evie's relationship soon took for a romantic turn. He cares for her deeply, more than appreciative to have her at his side and acknowledges her as more than a pretty face. Has been noted to pamper her like a princess. "Physical Appearance" - Carlos is an adult male of a pale complexion, the freckles of his youth finally gone with age, standing tall. Similar to his late mother's pattern, Carlos has white hair with black roots as well. His attire usually consist of a two-sided suit (one side black, the other white) red gloves and red boots. Like most fabrics on the Isle of the Lost, they mostly consist of leather materials. Often seen in his hands is a red and gold cane, with a devilish figure at the top of it. Evie, who notes on seeing Carlos shirtless on multiple occasions, claims that Carlos hides a well toned and scarred built underneath that suit. "Relationships" - Cruella De Vil - Mother of Carlos and bane of his existence. Carlos could not stand his mother for her treatment of him or her preference of her furs over her child. Such reasons are as to why he essentially murdered his mother while his friends had waited for their own to die of old age. After her passing, Carlos treats his mother's memory with absolute disdain. Such as giving away her possessions to strangers and damaging her "baby" of a car as he drives it on joy rides nowadays. Diego De Vil - Cousin of Carlos, Nephew of Cruella, the one relative that Carlos could get along with. Though he is aware that Carlos that personally taken out his aunt, Diego does not care, seeing Cruella annoying as well. On the day that Cruella had passed, Diego helped Carlos celebrate by having his band, "The Rotten Apples", play a rock n' roll cover of the Roger Radcliffe song, "Cruella De Vil". Carlos would have said cover of the song played on the local radio of the Isle every day. Jay - Son of Jafar and friend of Carlos. The two are usually seen hanging around each other and interacting positively since their teen years. After rising to power in their adulthood, Carlos and Jay had come to an agreement of sorts: Jay would be treated with respect and fame in Carlos' territory, while Jay would promise not to rob any of Carlos' establishments. The business agreement aside, they essentially have remained friends to this days. Maleficent II - Daughter of the original Maleficent and friend of Carlos. Having a similar role of power as her mother, and Carlos being used to following her lead since childhood, he tends to respect her. He often shows said respect by sporting some of her old artwork around his territory, as long as she tones down the mischief around those areas. Business agreements aside, they have remained friends to the present day, with Maleficent II accomplishing Carlos on bringing his darker nature outward. Evie - Daughter of Queen Grimhilde, Carlos' girlfriend and his most closest friend. In the past, Evie was Carlos's first friend and even gave him his first pillow. Due to the lack of "Auradon Endeavors" in this timeline, their relationship here was able to evolve into a more romantic one. They both care deeply for one another, finding common ground out of their situations as children. Carlos acknowledges her as more than a pretty face and pampers her like a princess supposedly. Harry and Jace Badun - Sons of Horace and Jasper Badun, former bullies of Carlos as well as children that forced to hang out with him by his mother. Now degraded to his current henchmen. Of course back then even they didn't respect him and he believed them to be his "fake friends". After his darker nature came out, he managed to turn the tables on the situation. He began supplying their smoking habits, holding said habits hostage in order to boss them around. Carlos himself notes that he may treat them similar to how his mother treated their fathers. Vitani - Daughter of Scar and pet of Carlos. In compensation of his resentment of dogs, Carlos developed quite the fondness of cats. So combine said fondness with the desire for a guard animal? Breed a pet jungle cat, of course! Vitani is quite fond of Carlos herself, responding to him with affection and respect. Responding to him, she may as well be like any other house cat. But to anyone who would be a threat to Carlos, she is a fierce predator on the prowl. Frieda - Daughter of Shere Khan and pet of Carlos. In compensation of his resentment of dogs, Carlos developed quite the fondness of cats. So combine said fondness with the desire for a guard animal? Breed a pet jungle cat, of course! Frieda is quite fond of Carlos herself, especially joyful at the sight of him with Evie, always purring at the sight of such. Her constant predatorily prowls are mainly in the endeavor to give Carlos free time with Evie. Beelzebub - Kitten of Lucifer and late pet of Carlos. Once a pet received as a baddie bag gift from Evie's sixth birthday party, Beelzebub was essentially the start of Carlos' fondness of cats. Beelzebub would offer Carlos the affection that his mother would deny him. That is until Beelzebub would later die of old age. Carlos notes that a memorial grave of Beelzebub is next to his childhood treehouse. "Trivia" - * It is later revealed that years longer of exposure to his mother's smoking habit has caused Carlos poor health, which is used as the explanation behind his pale complexion in this variation. * His endeavors on his territory regarding business are possibly a reference to his mother's occupation as a businesswoman. * He is the only one of the four main characters to have killed their respective parent. Note; Not even Maleficent II (Mal) had killed her mother. *Its heavily implied that reason behind Carlos' romance with Evie stems from the lack of interference from Jane and Doug in their lives. here. * Unlike the canon sources, which left the fate of such vague, this variation here states that Beelzebub had died of old age and was buried by Carlos' childhood treehouse. * Ironically, while he once was the weakest and most submissive, he currently had grown into one of the most aggressive villains on the Isle. * After his mother's death, Carlos has done such to her possessions: Gave away all of her furs to the poor populace of the Isle of the Lost, set the coat closet on fire, frequently takes his mother's prized car on joy rides thus damaging it without consequences. Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Descendants Category:Villian kids Category:Villains Category:Characters